


I didn't know what having friends was supposed to be like, before you

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: A funky lil mix of angsty and wholesome, Friendship, I'm just in my feelings about these six, Slice of Life, what even is writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "Kai gets in fights for him a lot.Lloyd doesn't ask him to, and it isn't necessary, and honestly all it does is make his reputation worse, and Kai usually gets his ass kicked anyway so why bother."A list of things Lloyd's friends do for him. Movie universe with a lil bit of characterization taken from the show, cause they're a lot more fleshed out
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	I didn't know what having friends was supposed to be like, before you

**Author's Note:**

> Written between the hours of 4 and 5 am

Kai gets in fights for him a lot.  
Lloyd doesn't ask him to, and it isn't necessary, and honestly all it does is make his reputation worse, and Kai usually gets his ass kicked anyway so why bother.  
He still does it anyway.

Nya helps him talk to people. It isn't much, and most people don't usually want to talk to him anyway, but sometimes he'll be failing a class, or there'll be a lesson he doesn't understand, and Nya will be there for him. Help him talk to the teacher. Improve his grades, get help with a math problem. It's an important skill to have, she says, it'll make life easier, she says, but it takes practice and it's okay that he's not good at it because they have time and he'll get better.  
(he rarely got that practice, before meeting the six of them. Conversations weren't worth the risk. The risk of people hating him. Of making the situation worse. Of having them dismiss him immediately, or worse, start yelling at him because of something his father had done)

Cole shows him music. He'd never really listened to music before, not actively, he had songs that he liked, sure, but it was just whatever was on the radio, or whatever his Mom was listening to. Cole made him playlists. Showed him dozens of different songs, dozens of different genres, and dozens of different feelings. One day they just sit together and listen, on a hot summer evening in the middle of the field behind their school. They just sit there and listen, slow songs, sad songs. Lloyd cries a little bit. He hopes Cole doesn't notice.

Jay, similarly, shows him TV shows. They have a conversation one day that goes vaguely along the lines of You've never heard of Fritz Donnegan? How have you never heard of Fritz Donnegan I swear to god I need to make you watch this whole show- and then a week later they're at Jay's house, sitting on his shitty, several-years-too-old couch, and they're watching Fritz Donnegan. It's cheezy and it's lame, and it isn't really Lloyd's kind of thing, but Jay is grinning like an idiot and talking his ear off the entire time about lore and production stories and Actually this happened way different in the comics and Holy shit wasn't that so cool?? And Lloyd decides yeah, it was pretty cool, and coming to Jay's house today was worth it.

Zane helps him work through his problems. Yes, the situation doesn't actually change, and there's nothing Lloyd can do about it, but there is something to be said about saying it all out loud. Thinking it all through as it leaves your head. Telling another person, (even if you don't tell them everything, even if you don't want them to know how weak you are, even if you're scared that you'll talk too much, you'll say something wrong, and then they'll hate you just like everybody else) can help you work through your thoughts. And Zane, himself, made a very good listener. His robotic, pre-recorded complaints about his parents made for a good jumping off point, and Lloyd knew that Zane would never tell any of the others anything that he said. (There is something to be said about being a robot, Lloyd thinks, namely that maybe it makes you a good listener. When the pre-recorded, pre-written ramblings are done, there isn't much left. No complaints, no problems. Just a cold metal form sitting under the layers of silicone and rubber painted to look like human flesh. Sometimes Lloyd wishes he was a robot.)


End file.
